Venganza
by hale cullen anna
Summary: El habia matado a mi familia, asi que ahora 20 años despues cobraria veganza en donde mas le doliera su nieto, Edward Cullen, pero nadie me preparo para enamorarme de mi arma de venganza y mucho menos para lo que me vendria en el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Holasss , pues aquí les dejo esta nueva locura que escribi hace mucho tiempo, esta historia ya esta terminada asi que ire subiendo los capítulos, de acuerdo a como ustedes me lo pidan.

Pues no las aburro mas y espero me dejen su opinio.

Las quiero

Anna

Estaba completamente decidida a vengarme de los Cullen, de todos ellos, y por fin había encontrado un punto débil en esa familia que había destruido la mía, para ellos lo mas importante era la familia, pues ahí es donde les iba a dar.

Pero antes les contare mi historia, soy Isabella Swan tengo 25 años, puedo decir que tengo muy pocos recuerdos felices, los últimos que tengo son con mis padres en una hermosa playa jugando en la arena los tres, cuando yo tenia 6 años y esa fue la ultima vez que mi vida fue feliz y todo gracias a los Cullen.

Mi padre era un hombre maravilloso, que había comenzado una gran empresa de la nada, mis padres habían comenzado desde cero, hombro a hombro , pero el, Anthony Masen el maldito que quería la empresa de mi padre, nos hacia la vida imposible pero mi padre nunca se amedrento al contario mas luchaba para que nosotros no sufriéramos, pero Anthony Masen no descanso hasta que no mato a mi padre y nos quiso llevar a mi madre y a mi , pero la vida maldita nos jugo una maldita jugarreta , mi madre y yo quedamos vivas.

Mi madre quedo postrada en una silla de ruedas y con un problema mental severo , yo quede con varias fracturas y mucho tiempo de recuperación.

Pero ahora 20 años después con toda la fuerza y el odio mas vivo que nunca me iba a cobrar todos estos años de dolor y amargura, de odio de desprecios.

Por suerte de la vida estaban solicitando una asistente de Cullen Corp. Y yo iba aplicar para ese puesto, no dejaría que nadie me quitara esa maravillosa oportunidad que la vida me estaba dando, así que el lunes a primera hora estaba sentada en la gran recepción de CullenCorp, estaba esperando mi turno para entra a entrevista y nada mas y nada menos me entrevistaría Edward Cullen, el nieto mayor de Anthony Cullen, sabia todo de sus vidas, casi todo mi tiempo libre lo pasaba investigando cosas de ellos, me sabia de memoria la ficha de Edward Cullen, 30 años, soltero, era titulado en finanzas en Harvard y con un posgrado en administración empresarial y un doctorado, era un hombre muy inteligente, no se le conocía novia alguna o amantes, era lo que se le conocía como todo un caballero, como el príncipe que todas querían, tengo que reconocer que era un hombre guapo, alto, como de 1.85, ojos verdes, piel muy blanca y ojos verdes como esmeraldas y con un cabello cobrizo, pero ni el que fuera guapo, inteligente, rico y un caballero me harían desistir de mi venganza, haría que los Cullen pagaran la miseria de mi vida, la muerte de mi padre y el infierno que vive mi madre en vida.

-Isabella Swan- dijo mi nombre una mujer, era mi turno, seria la primera vez que tendría a un Cullen de frente y haría lo que fuera necesario para obtener este puesto.

Entre a la oficina que me indicaron, era enorme, el escritorio era de cristal y había una vista maravillosa, estábamos en un veinteavo piso, la oficina estaba decorada elegantemente, se veía que estaba decorada por un experto, ellos disfrutaban lo que nos habían quitado a mi familia y a mi, estaba parada frente a ese gran ventanal viendo a la ciudad y pensando en que ya mi venganza estaba cerca.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz varonil a mis espaldas, me gire lentamente para ver por primera vez a i peor enemigo.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen- dije con una gran sonrisa, tenía que decir que era un hombre mucho mas guapo de lo que las fotografías se veía.

-Dime Edward por favor- dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro que lo hacia ver mucho mas guapo, pero no dejaría que mi mente se nublara por una cara bonita, el extendió su mano para saludarme, cuando nuestras manos sentí una corriente eléctrica que me llego hasta la medula.

-Toma asiento por favor- dijo amablemente y retiro la silla para que yo me pudiera sentar, le agradecí con una sonrisa y el se fue al otro lado del escritorio.

-Así que Isabella Swan- dijo el viendo mi curriculum – Veo que tienes estudios en administración y eres secretaria contable- dijo el.

-Si , he trabajado como asistente en Boston- dije esperando que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

-¿Y por que decides venir a New York?- dijo el interesado.

-Por que mi madre esta un poco enferma y tiene que seguir su tratamiento aquí ,así que no me importo dejar todo para venir con ella- dije

-Es bueno que ame tanto a su madre ¿ y su padre?- pregunto y en ese momento me dieron ganas de gritarle que su abuelo lo había matado, peor me contuve, tenia que pensar con la cabeza.

-Falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña así que solo somos mi madre y yo- después de esa contestación , siguió entrevistándome, y yo agradecí al cielo saber casi todas las respuestas a lo que me preguntaba, duramos como una hora en la entrevista .

-Bueno Isabella pues bienvenida a CullenCorp- dijo el extendiéndome de nuevo ,volvía a sentir ese cosquilleo extraño pero supe que era de emoción de que había logrado el primer paso para mi venganza.

Desde ese día comencé a trabajar ahí , estaba segura que dios me estaba comenzando a dar las armas para que se hiciera justicia, aunque yo no era muy creyente de dios.

Ya tenia cinco meses trabajando aquí y Edward y yo cada diéramos mas cercanos, y eso era lo que yo quería, iríamos a Miami por una junta de trabajo, ahí es donde daría mi golpe.

Organice todo para que Edward y yo compartiéramos una suite , le dije que era mejor ya que cuando regresáramos de las juntas podríamos avanzar mas, así que me dijo que pidiera la suite presidencial , que tenia todas la comodidades y dos habitaciones.

Nunca había viajando en avión y estaba aterrada, pero no podía dejar que el se diera cuenta por que podría descubrir mis mentiras.

Trate de nos verme muy impresionada cando bajamos del avión, viajar con Edward era a todo lujo, mi padre pudo haberme dado todo eso si no hubiera sido por su maldito abuelo. Pero no pensaría en eso tenia que seguir en mi pape de dulce, tierna e inocente.

La primera junta fue muy pesada y yo no entendía nada de lo que hablaban pero anotaba todo lo que decían, así que en la noche buscaría en internet para saber lo que habían dicho.

Ese día en la noche Edward y yo nos sentamos en la sala, para que yo redactara unas cartas que se necesitaban para mañana, lo bueno era que la junta seria tarde, así que podría investigar mas de que se trataba todo lo que hablaban.

-¿Estas muy cansada?- me pregunto Edward, que ya no traía la corbata, y la camisa tenia los primero botones desabrochados.

-Algo, creo que seria bueno que pidiéramos algo de cenar- dije, me moría de hambre.

-Claro, yo me encargo- dijo el y pidió la cena a los 15 minutos el servicio a cuarto llego, Edward y yo comenzamos a platicar, cada día me platicaba un poco mas de su maldita familia, tenia una maldita familia perfecta, un hermano Emmet un año mas chico que el y Alice de mi edad, su hermano era un famoso jugado de Futbol Americano, y estaba comprometido con la modelo Rosalie Hale, ella era la imagen de Dior era una mujer muy bella, y su pequeña hermana era la diseñadora de modas Alice Cullen, ella comenzaba su carrera como diseñadora y ya había tenido un desfile en Milan, sus padres, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, eran los mejores padres según el, pero estaba segura que ellos sabían lo que su abuelo le había hecho a mi familia.

-¿Y tu Edward, cuando piensas comprometerte?- pregunte, aunque sabia que no tenia un novia o amante.

-Pues solo que ella se de cuenta de que existo- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacia mucho mas guapo.

-Pues estará ciega, aunque recuerda que el que no habla dios no lo escucha- dije sonriéndole.

-Si en eso tienes razón- dijo apenado – ¿y tu, bella sales con alguien?- pregunto nervioso.

-No, el hombre que me interesa tampoco se ha dado cuenta de que existo- dije como si me apenara hablar de eso.

-Pues que estúpido- dijo el acercándose un poco mas a mi.

-No es estúpido, es un hombre muy inteligente, divertido y muy guapo- dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Que bueno que pienses eso de el- dijo el teniendo sus labios a centímetros de los míos, y el momento se dio, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, sus besos eran suaves, tiernos, dulces, su lengua entro en mi boca y busco la mía, as dos hicieron una danza perfecta, sus manos se las puso en mi cintura, sabia que este era mi momento, era ahora o nunca.

Así que yo subí mi manos por su pecho de manera sensual , el beso se hizo mas demándate por parte de los dos, sin darme cuenta en que momento nuestras manos cobraron vida propia y comenzamos a deshacernos de la ropa, su manos sobre mi piel me hacían sentir maravilloso, su tacto era suave pero firme, el me tomo de la cadera y me puso a horcadas sobre el, rompimos el beso cuando nos comenzó a faltar el aire, nos miramos a los ojos, el preguntándome sin palabras si estaba segura y yo olvidándome por una noche de todo para estar en sus brazos, no hubo necesidad de ninguna palabra yo volví a besarlo y el comenzó a acariciar mis piernas hasta mis muslos desde ese momento todo fue caricias y besos.

Edward me cargo y me llevo a su habitación, me deposito con mucho cuidado en la cama, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que el ya no traía camisa y no traía falda, pero no me iba a poner a pensar en ese momento en nada, lo único que quería era seguir disfrutando de sus besos y su caricias. Antes de que el se pusiera sobre mi me encargue de quitarle el pantalón y sin pensarlo mas me quite la blusa, así que ambos estábamos en ropa interior solamente, Edward estaba sobre mi, nos tocábamos por completo, su labios ya conocían a la perfección mis pechos y era lo mas delicioso que había sentido en toda mi jodida vida, mi mano viajo hasta su gran erección y solo se imaginarme que tendría eso dentro de mi me daban ganas de tener un orgasmo.

Y sin pensarlo mas comencé a bajar el bóxer de Edward, el no perdió tampoco tiempo y quito mi ropa interior, después de eso comenzaron la horas mas intensas y hermosas de mi vida, Edward se preocupaba mas por que disfrutara que otra cosa. No se cuantas horas estuvimos entrelazados pero me quede dormida sobre su pecho y el completamente aferrado a mi cintura como si temiera que yo me fuera a ir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y fui al baño, cuando me mire al espejo me di cuenta que mi venganza ya había comenzado, destruiría a todos los Cullen, aunque Edward era un buen hombre, mis padres también lo fueron y a Anthony no le importo así que yo tampoco me preocuparía por su familia.

Que opinaron? Les gusto? Quien apoya a bella, yo la verdad no mucho, pero no sabemos lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, con el tiempo se darán cuenta que ni todos son buenos ni todos son malos.

Espero me dejen su opinión.

Las quiero

ANNA


	2. Otra vez arruinas mi vida

Lo prometido es deuda, nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión ¿ok?.

Mil gracias a las personas que me han leído , saben que por ustedes escribo.

Las quiero

Anna

Desde ese día Edward y yo comenzamos una relación, era obvio que yo no tenia dinero y que lo poco que tenia lo pasaba a la casa de cuidados donde estaba mi mama, y yo seguía viviendo en un pequeño cuarto en un barrio bastante peligroso, así que cuando Edward se entero, me compro un departamento, tenia que reconocer que eso me hacia feliz, ya que logre que el lo pusiera a mi nombre, así que era mío, completamente mío.

Edward pasaba casi todas las noches conmigo, me consentía mucho, me regalaba joyas, me llevaba mucho de viaje y ya hasta me había presentado a su familia, que aunque con mucho trabajo pero me los gane, y ahora cinco meses después de comenzar una relación con Edward ya me había pedido que fuera su esposa y claro que yo había aceptado.

Solo faltaba una cosa, Edward quería que fueras a Atenas a conocer a su abuelo Anthony , ya que el tenia muchas ganas de conocerme, pero no podía viajar, claro que iría por fin tendría de frente al maldito que había destruido mi vida, el que había truncado mis sueños.

Toda la familia Cullen viajaría a Atenas con nosotros, en los meses que llevaba com Edward , había pasado algo que no estaba en mi planes, enamorarme por completo de el, pero el amor que sentía por el se veía opacado cada que veía a mi madre, postrada en esa silla, sin reconocerme , sin poderse mover, cada que la veía así, recordaba que era Anthony Cullen el que nos había hecho esto, y no nada mas a ella, a mi también me había quitado la posibilidad de ser madre algún día.

Por fin el momento había llegado, Edward estaba completamente enamorado de mi, sabia que en cualquier momento me diría que ya fijáramos la fecha definitiva de la boda yo le había confesado que por un accidente automovilístico yo no podría darle hijos, esperaba que con su reacción yo me desilusiona un poco de el, pero fue todo lo contrario, me dijo que no le importaba eso, que si yo quería en futuro podríamos adoptar, que no me preocupara por eso, que el me amaba a mi, con o sin hijos.

- No estés nerviosa bella, mi padre es un hombre de carácter pero adora a su familia y mas a Edward – dijo Carlisle el padre de Edward al ver mi nerviosismo, lo que el no sabia era que estaba nerviosa por que vería al hombre que mas he odiado en toda mi vida.

-Es verdad el abuelo es un dulce ya cuando lo conoces- dijo Alice mi cuñada, a la que tanto envidie y que el día que nos presento Edward me dijo bienvenida a la familia hermana.

-Si lo se- dije con una mueca que según yo era una sonrisa.

-Tranquila amor, recuerda que no me importa quien este de acuerdo o no, nada cambiara el gran amor que te tengo- dijo Edward y el me hacia sentir segura, había estado a punto de decirle la verdad es varias ocasiones, pero me daba miedo que no entendiera que me había enamorado de el en el proceso y me dejara.

Pero de lo que no me quedaría con las ganas seria de enfrentar a Anthony Cullen, tenia que decirle en su cara todo el odio que sentía por el.

Llegamos a la majestuosa casa de Anthony, al parecer había sacado provecho de todo lo que le había robado a mi padre, el se había dado una vida de lujos con lo que mis padres habían trabajado.

Entramos a la mansión y el nos esperaba, cuando lo vi parado en la puerta sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies por completo, estaba igual que aquella ocasión que lo vi discutir con mi padre, tal vez su cabello mas blanco, pero seguía igual de alto y de imponente.

-Bienvenidos- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**- Nono-**_ grito Alice y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo

-Pequeña, - dijo el abrazando a Alice – mis nietos- dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande y abrió los brazos para que Emmet y Edward fueran abrazarlo, los dos respondieron el abrazo de inmediato, no se podía negar que ese hombre adoraba a sus nietos, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas en cuanto lo abrazaron los tres.

-Mira _**nono**_ quiero presentarte a mi prometida – dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y llevándome a donde estaba su abuelo.

Yo extendí mi mano pero el no me respondió el saludo , su mirada era fría hacia mi, en ese momento me di cuenta que el sabia quien era yo, pero lo que mas me aterraba era que Edward sabría toda la verdad.

-Por que no pasan, lo mejor será que al estudio- dijo el abuelo de Edward.

-¿Por que eres así de grosero con bella abuelo?- pregunto Edward tomándome fuertemente de la mano.

-Ella no es lo que piensas- dijo el hombre mayor mirándome con odio.

-No voy a permitir que la ofendas abuelo- dijo Edward mas enojado si es que eso era posible.

-Si después de lo que tengo que decir, decides que ella es la mujer de tu vida y te casaras con ella, le pediré perdón- dijo el anciano mirándome de una manera que daba a entender que Edward por nada del mundo me pediría que me quedara con el después de saber la verdad.

Todos entramos al estudio que nos indico el señor , Edward no dejaba de apretar mi mano, y Esme y Carlisle le decían al señor que no era justo que me tratara de esta manera que yo era mujer que Edward quería y que me tenia que respetar.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?- le pregunto Edward enfurecido.

-Nunca me habías hablado así- dijo el hombre con expresión dolida.

-Por que nunca habías intentado interferir en mi felicidad- dijo Edward. - Y Bella es mi felicidad y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión- dijo convencido.

-Ella no te ama, te ha mentido todo el tiempo, ella lo único que quería era vengarse de mi, por que según ella mate a su padre- dijo el anciano enojado.

-No según yo no señor, usted lo mato, usted nos saco de la carretera , por su culpa mi padre murió y mi madre quedo confinada a una silla de ruedas y sin saber ni siquiera levantar una cuchara y yo, a mi me dejo sin nada- dije gritando.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto el padre de Edward que se había parado a mi lado derecho y Edward estaba a mi lado izquierdo.

-¿Bella que esta pasando?- pregunto Edward con rostro confundido.

-Por primera vez en tu vida se honesta y dile a mi nieto la verdad- dijo el maldito viejo – ella a duras penas termino la secundaria, todos los documento que entrego en la empresa son falsos, ella lo único que quería era acercarse a ti para tomar venganza en mi contra, pero nunca te ha amado hijo- dijo Anthony.

-Dime algo bella- me pidió Edward desesperado.

-Es verdad Edward, yo falsifique los documentos que entregue cuando entre a laborar contigo y si cuando entre a trabajar contigo todo lo que me movía era la venganza, pero tu abuelo mato a mis padres y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar- dije tratando de estar serena.

-Ella intento arruinarle la vida a un tal Mike Newton , la madre de ese joven, le dio techo, comida y trabajo cuando ella escapo de servicios sociales, y ella quiso engatusar a su hijo, y la corrió, al parecer después de eso ella trabajo en cosas poco honestas- dijo el señor dándole a Edward unos documentos.

-Edward no es verdad lo que dicen de Mike- dije desesperado pero no permitiendo que las lagrimas me traicionaran – El se burlo de mi, se aprovecho de mi inocencia- dije angustiada, pero esa era la verdad.

-Como fuiste capaz Isabella- dijo Alice viéndome como si yo tuviera tres cabezas

-Las cosas cambiaron Edward, te lo juro , yo en el camino a todo esto me enamore completamente de ti- dije intentado acercarme a Edward que se había separado de mi.

-¿Como esperas que te crea?- pregunto el con el dolor reflejado en el rostro.

-Y eso no es todo Edward , bella ha vendido información a la competencia, es por eso que has tenido tantos problemas- dijo el maldito de Anthony.

-¿Que?- preguntaron todos asombrados.

-Isabella , fuiste capaz de hacer eso?- pregunto Esme mortificada.

-Edward escucha mi versión de las cosas por favor, tengo derecho a hacerlo- dije desesperada.

-Vendiste información, ¿si o no?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Edward por favor….- intente decir algo pero no me dejo.

-Si o no isabella- grito enfurecido.

-Si lo hice- dije casi en un susurro.

-lárgate de aquí – dijo Anthony.

-Edward por favor déjame explicarte las cosas déjame decirte mi versión de los hechos – dije angustiada.

-Quiero que te largues de aquí, no quiero volver a verte, ya me sacaste todo lo que querías ¿no?, ahora lárgate- dijo con odio en su voz.

-Por favor Edward déjame explicarte, te lo ruego- dije tratando de calmarme , pero todo comenzaba a temblarme.

-¿Cuanto me costo cada hora de tu amor bella? Pregunto Edward con sarcasmo.

-Edward se que todo esto me pinta muy mal pero dame la oportunidad de explicarte por favor- le pedí.

-Te queremos fuera de esta casa y de nuestras vidas- dijo Alice

-Que parte de lárgate no entendiste- dijo Emmet, enojado, el que siempre era el mas bromista, me estaba matando con la mirada.

-Vende tu cuerpo para que consiga el pasaje de regreso, se te da bien vender tu amor ¿no?- dijo Edward, pero ahora no veía tristeza en sus ojos veía mucho odio.

-Fuera de mi casa- grito Anthony.

-Usted ha arruinado mi vida una y otra vez, primero mato a mi padre y ahora quiere destruir lo que hay entre Edward y yo- le grite llena de furia contra ese hombre.

-A el no le grites, la que destruyo todo fuiste tu, por algo la vida no te dará la oportunidad de ser madre, por que una mujer tal mala como tu, solo puede estar seca por dentro- me dijo Edward en una voz tan filosa que podía haberme cortado con ella.

-Te sugiero que no vuelvas a acercarte a ninguno de nosotros o te denunciaremos por fraude y falsificación de documentos- dijo Carlisle rojo de coraje.

-Ahora sal de aquí antes de que te mate con mis propias manos- dijo Edward, no me quedo de otra mas que salir de ahí , todo mi cuerpo me temblaba, lo único bueno es que no me habían visto llorar.

Cuando Salí, había un señor con cara de pocos amigos esperándome como mi maleta, se veía que Anthony tenia todo muy bien planeado esperaría a que Edward regresara NewYork para poder hablar con el y contarle mi versión de los hechos . Yo traía mis tarjetas así que pude comprar mi boleto de avión de regreso.

A partir de ese momento sabia que no seria fácil que Edward me perdonara, pero el amor que nos teníamos era tan grande que podríamos con esto y el podría perdonarme , el era un ser humano maravilloso y se que podríamos con esto y como mas, solo era cuestión de tiempo .

Cuando me entere que Edward había regresado de inmediato fui a buscarlo a sus oficinas, había tardado un mes en regresar, ¿por que demonios había tardado tanto?, pero no importaba, así que con la suerte de que cuando yo iba llegando el también iba bajando de su limosina, solo que no -estaba solo, estaba acompañado de una pelirroja , con cuerpo de diosa, acelere el paso y me puse frente a ellos.

-Buenos días Edward- dije parándome firmemente frente a ellos.

-Isabella- dijo con sorpresa – ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dije molesta por ver como esa tipa se le colgaba del brazo a mi Edward.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, así que mejor sigue con tu vida , que yo seguí con la mía- dijo mirando a la modelito esa.

-No, tenemos que hablar y dudo mucho que esta modelito te interese de verdad- dije llena de coraje.

-En primera no tenemos nada de que hablar, en segunda no eres nadie para venir hacer escándalos aquí y en tercera ella no es ninguna modelito , es mi esposa- dijo el, en el momento que dijo esposa, sentí que mi corazón en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho, no lo podía creer , baje mi vista a sus manos y si ahí en su mano estaba una alianza de matrimonio y en la de ella también , no supe que fue lo que realmente paso , solo se que todo comenzó a ponerse negro y después no supe nada de mi.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación blanca, intente incorporarme de pero un mareo me lo impidió.

-Señorita isabella- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien , era Marco el chofer de Edward.

-¿Marco, que paso?, ¿donde estoy?- pregunte confundida.

-Se desmayo, el señor Edward me pidió que la trajera al hospital- dijo el serio, y el siempre me había tratado muy bien.

-¿Edward no esta aquí? – pregunte con la esperanza de que si estaba podría hablar con el.

-No , el se quedo con su esposa- dijo recalcando la palabra esposa . – Le sugiero que ya no busque al sr Edward, usted tiene prohibida la entrada en las empresas y en el edificio del señor, si por mi hubiera sido yo ni siquiera la hubiera traído- dijo el mirándome con odio, después de decirme eso salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos entro un medico.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Garret y necesito hacerle unas preguntas- dijo el medico amablemente.

Después de que le contara todo mi historial clínico, me dijo que el cuerpo humano era muy milagros, por que yo Isabella Swan estaba embarazada de 10 semanas, no lo podía creer , era un milagro, me dijo que tendría que hacerme mas pruebas para asegurarnos que todo estuviera en orden, de inmediato le dije que si, solo de imaginarme que estaba embarazada y de Edward me ponía feliz, en cuanto le dijera a Edward la buena noticia sabría que se pondría loco de felicidad.

Cuando Salí del hospital Salí con una mezcla de angustia y felicidad, angustia por el hecho de que el doctor me había dicho que mi embarazo seria muy peligroso, y felicidad por que era un sueño que jamás pensé que podría realizar.

Dios creo que las cosas se comienzan a complicar para Bella ¿no?, como reaccionara Edward?.

Que opinan, la seguimos?

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Las quiero

ANNA


	3. Entre mentiras y Verdades

Hola nenas y nenes, estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

Cuando Salí del hospital Salí con una mezcla de angustia y felicidad, angustia por el hecho de que el doctor me había dicho que mi embarazo seria muy peligroso, y felicidad por que era un sueño que jamás pensé que podría realizar.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la oficina de Edward , como sabia que no me dejarían pasar, llegue mucho mas temprano de lo que sabia que Edward llegaba y me espere hasta que vi que su limosina se estaciono corrí para encararlo.

-Edward – le grite

-Ahora que demonios quieres- dijo con fastidio.

-Edward, te tengo una noticia maravillosa- dije rebosante de felicidad.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tu tengas que decirme- Dijo sin detenerse

-Edward por favor, solo dame dos minutos y si después de que te diga lo que necesito decirte no quieres saber nunca mas de mi, juro que desapareceré- dije parándome de nuevo frente a el para que dejara de caminar, el se detuvo con expresión de fastidio, vio su reloj – Tienes dos minutos y contando – dijo con fastidio.

-Asi que no me quedo mas que jalar aire, saque los documentos que tenia en mi bolsa y lo solte – estoy embarazada – dije con emoción, aun no me podía creer que la vida me estaba dando este regalo, Edward comenzó a reír como si le hubiera dicho lo mas gracioso del mundo.

-De verdad que eres estúpida Isabella, se te olvida que tu misma me dijiste que no podías tener hijos- dijo e aun riendo.

-Lo se pero el día que me desmaye y Marco me llevo al hospital me lo confirmo el doctor , mira este el ultrasonido, esta muy pequeño pero ahí esta- dije con una sonrisa que sabia que no me cabía en la cara, Edward tomo el ultrasonido, lo observo y después lo rompió en dos.

-Isabella se que puedes falsificar lo que se te de la gana, tu no puedes tener hijos y te recuerdo que estoy casado, de acuerdo a lo que me ofreciste hace dos minutos, era que si yo te escuchaba no tendría que volver a verte, asi que ahora cumple y deja de buscarme , consíguete otro imbécil- me grito en la cara, yo me quede ahí parada temblando como una hoja de papel que esta en el aire.

-Cumpliré Edward y desapareceré- le dije, el solo me miro con desprecio y se fue

Ya no había mas que hacer, toque mi vientre aun plano y me dije que mi hijo era lo mas importante, era lo que me quedaría para recordar toda la vida el gran amor que Edward alguna vez sintió por mi y yo el que sentiría hasta mi tumba por el.

Edward Pov.

En casi dos meses mi vida había cambiado, después de que me enterara de lo de bella, me emborrache durante tres días, al cuarto día mi abuelo me dijo que ella no merecía que sufriera, y llevo a Tanya y sin pensarlo mucho me case con ella.

Conocía a Tanya desde niños, era una mujer educada y buena , fui honesto y le conté toda la historia y ella me dijo que aceptaba casarse conmigo , siempre y cuando le jurara fidelidad y con eso en menos de dos semanas me había casado con ella por el civil.

Cuando regresamos a NewYork y nos topamos a bella en el edificio casi me desmayo, pero el solo recordar de todo lo que me entere me llenaba de odio y resentimiento, nunca había amado a una mujer como la ame a ella .

Cuando le dije que me había casado ella se puso completamente pálida, de un momento a otro ella estaba tirada en el piso yo de inmediato me acerque a ver que era lo que tenia, sus labios estaban blancos, pero Tanya llamo a marco y a mi me jalo del brazo.

-Encargase de la señorita este bien -dijo Tanya.

-Creo seria bueno llevarla a un hospital -dije con angustia en mi voz.

-El se encargara Edward, ella ya no es tu responsabilidad, ahora lo soy yo – dicho eso me jalo para entrar al edificio.

Las horas mas angustiosas de mi vida fueron en la que supe nada de bella, por que se había desmayado, o como dijo Tanya tal vez era solo un truco.

Cuando llego Marco a la oficina de inmediato le pregunte por bella y me dijo que no sabia que era lo que le había pasado, que el solo la había dejado en el hospital y ya, casi todo mundo se había enterado de lo que había hecho bella y todos la odiaban.

Como no pensaba quedarme con la duda de saber si ella estaba bien o no, me fui al departamento donde ella vivía, cuando llegue ella iba bajando de un taxi , así que me tranquilizo mucho saber que estaba bien, me fui a mi casa y lo único que se me ocurrió para olvidarme de todo fue refugiarme en el cuerpo de Tanya.

Al día siguiente sin esperármelo Bella estaba de nuevo afuera de mi oficina, ese día me di cuenta de lo mala mujer que era, decirme que estaba embarazada solo para volver a tener el control de mi era lo mas bajo que ella podía caer, tuvo hasta el descaro de enseñarme un ultrasonido , que rompí en dos, sabia lo buena actriz que era bella y cuando rompí el ultrasonido ella comenzó a temblar y por primera vez vi que sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas, la deje ahí parada, pero antes del entrar al edificio me gire para verla y vi que ella estaba recogiendo los pedazos del ultrasonido, ella es muy buena actriz me volví a repetir mentalmente.

Todo ese día me estuvo dando vueltas lo que me dijo bella , no podía ser posible, cuando mi abuelo me conto todo lo que investigo de ella y su familia, me enseño sus historial medico y en el decía que al ser tan pequeña su matriz había sufrido lesiones demasiado serias por la fractura de pelvis que había sufrido así que no podría tener hijos, así mismo en el mismo expediente, solo que con 10 años de diferencia decía lo mismo, decidí que lo mejor era olvidarme de las mentiras que me había dicho bella y enfocarme en mi empresa y en mi esposa.

Habían pasado tres meses y ya no había vuelto a tener noticias de bella, eso por un lado me tranquilizaba, pero otro lado me daban ganas de buscarla y saber que no estaba con otro hombre, me moría de celos solo de imaginármela en brazos de otro.

Mi matrimonio con Tanya era un asco , pero tengo que reconocer que a pesar de todo seguía teniendo intimidad con ella, pero las discusiones era muchas y casi siempre por bella, aunque nadie había vuelto a saber de ella, era como me lo había prometido , había desaparecido por completo.

Mi abuelo vendría a New york , era raro, por que me pido que nadie de la familia se enterara y que nos veríamos en mi despacho.

_**-Nono**_, que bueno que estés aquí- lo salude con un beso y un abrazo.

-Edward, espero que después de lo que te cuente aun te de gusto saber de tu nono- dijo el serio pero con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?

-Hace muchos años yo conocí a los padres de bella- dijo mi abuelo afligido – Yo no siempre he sido tan honorable como lo soy ahora Edward- dijo mi abuelo tratando de pasar saliva con dificultad – Charlie Swan, el padre de bella tenia una pequeña empresa, pero en realidad no era su empresa lo que me interesaba- dijo parándose frente al ventanal – lo que realmente quería era a Renne Swan , su esposa- dijo el y yo me quede en shock.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte anonado por todo lo que mi abuelo me estaba diciendo.

Yo conocí a Renne en una cena, yo llevaba mucho años viudo y ella era la única mujer que había logrado que mi corazón volviera a latir, asi que sin darme cuenta me había convertido en un auténtico acosador de Renne y su familia, ella y yo pasamos una sola noche junto y eso fue suficiente para saber que quería a Renne el resto de mi vida a mi lado, pero ella me dijo que jamás dejaría a su esposo por mi, el día que los padres de bella murieron estaban en una playa llamada la Push es una playa que le encantaba a Renne, asi que yo decidí que iria a enfrentar a Charlie y decirle que su esposa había sido mia- contaba mi abuelo con lagrimas en los ojos- cuando enfrente a Charlie vi que estaba la pequeña Isabella con ellos, y comencé a gritarle que le quitaría su empresa y lo dejaría en la ruina, no quería que su hija se enterara de lo que había pasado en realidad, Charlie me enfrento, el sabia que su negocio era lucrativo a mediano y largo plazo y que yo quería asociarme con el, pero el siempre me rechazo.

-¿Como es posible todo lo que me cuentas?- pregunte asombrado.

-Renne me grito que los dejara en paz, que era un ser despreciable y que solamente muertos la empresa seria mía, en mi arranque de locura, le grite que a la que realmente quería mia era a ella, Charlie me golpeo , Isabella comenzó a llorar y Renne trato de calmar a su esposo , cuando todo calmo Renne me grito que ella ni muerta seria mia y que le daba asco y subieron a su automóvil, la pequeña Isabella estaba completamente asustada, Charlie arranco su auto a toda velocidad y yo los seguí, en una curva el salió de la carretera y es por eso que Isabella me acusa de la muerte de sus padres- dijo mi abuelo.

-Y tiene razón- grite enojado – ¿y por que has decidido contarme todo esto , hasta ahora?- le pregunte enojado nuevamente.

-Por que he descubierto cosas que hacen que prefiera estar muerto en estos momentos- dijo mi abuelo triste.

-¿Que es lo que descubriste?- pregunte alarmado

-Que Renne vive y que bella esta embarazada de gemelos- dijo mi abuelo, en ese momento sentí que el mundo se me vino abajo, no era posible que bella me hubiera dicho la verdad.

Ok, yo no defiendo y ataco a nadie, pero Edward se paso, pero Bella también se la gano solita ¿no?.

Bueno hermosas espero me dejen su opinión.

Las quiero.

ANNA


	4. Perdonar no nada mas son palabras

Bueno pues ya se esta poniendo bueno este asunto.

Las quiero

Anna

-¿Como lo supiste?- pregunte casi histérico.

-Por que no he dejado de seguir a bella, quería saber donde estaba la tumba de su madre y he descubierto todo esto- dijo mi abuelo y me paso un informe muy similar al que me había dado unos meses atrás , en las fotos se veía a una bella triste pero con un brillo hermoso en su rostro , su embarazo era muy notorio , ella me había dicho la verdad y yo me había burlado de ella y había roto el ultrasonido que me había mostrado.

El informe decía que ella estaba viviendo en forks , un pueblo muy pequeño , ni siquiera sabia que ya no estaba en New York , que vivía en una pequeña casita y trabajaba haciendo postres, a ella siempre le encanto la repostería, su madre estaba en New york en la clínica de descanso y ella venia a verla dos veces por mes, sabia que pronto su embarazo ya no la dejaría viajar.

-Sin pensarlo mucho tome el teléfono y comencé hacer arreglos para viajar a forks.

-¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?- pregunto mi abuelo preocupado.

-La verdad no lo se, aun no puedo creer que bella halla estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo y el dia que ella me dijo de su embarazo estaba tan radiante que pensé que era la mejor actriz- dije tratando de concentrarme

-Hay algo mas- dijo mi abuelo

-¿Aun mas?- pregunte sorprendido, el me paso un documento y vi que era la ficha medica de bella, del hospital donde se estaba atendiendo su embarazo, en el decía que eran gemelos , pero que la salud de bella se estaba deteriorando , ya que su pelvis y matriz no aguantarían el peso y la presión a termino , asi que había probabilidades de parto prematuro o cesaría de emergencia.

-Me voy a forks- dije sin pensar en nada mas que llegar a su lado.

Fueron varias horas de viaje, ni siquiera le avise a Tanya que saldría, en estos momento ella era lo que menos me preocupa.

Llegue a la dirección que decía el informe y vi que la casita era pequeña pero muy bonita , mi manos temblaban y mis piernas en cualquier momento se doblarían, me arme de valor y toque el timbre , oi unos paso y unos ladridos, cuando la puerta se abrió, ante mi apareció la imagen mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

-Bella- dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto ella después de un largo silencio.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dije sin poder apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos, que brillaban como un lucero.

Ella no dijo nada, se quito de puerta invitándome a pasar, su casa era modesta pero muy acogedora, olia a pan horneado.

-Y que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto y comenzó a acariciar su abultado vientre.

-¿Me odias?- pregunte

-No, se que la forma en que me trataste me la gane yo solita, pero no veo que eso importe ahora- dijo ella sentándose en el sillón .

-No te crei cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada- dije viendo su vientre , pero mas que nada muriéndome por tocarla a ella y a mis bebes.

-Te mentí mucho, era normal – dijo ella

-Bella quiero estar con mis hijos- dije sin mas rodeos

-Cuando nazcan los niños hablaremos de eso Edward, por ahora creo que lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen, tu estas casado – cuando dijo la palabra casado su voz se fue por un instante - y no creo que a tu esposa le haga mucha gracia que vengas a verme- dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Mira bella en estos momento lo único que quiero es que mis hijos estén bien y claro que tu también – dije remediando la ultima parte que no se había escuchado muy bien.

-Edward los bebes están bien ,no tienes de que preocuparte, nos las hemos arreglado muy bien- dijo sin mirarme.

-Bella aun estoy muy dolido contigo, me heriste como nadie nunca lo había hecho, yo no te lastime ni a ti ni a tu familia y en cambio tu me heriste a mi, directamente a mi, pero quiero que sepas que aun eres importante en mi vida y mas ahora siendo la madre de mi hijos, jamás permitiré que te falte nada , siempre cuidare de ti- dije acercándome a ella.

-¿Eso que quiere decir Edward?, ¿que te quedaras conmigo?- pregunto con un tono de esperanza, pero ni yo mismo sabia lo que quería en este momento, de lo único que estaba seguro era que quería estar en la vida de mis hijos.

-Bella, como tu misma lo dijiste, yo estoy casado y bueno las circunstancias que llevaron a esto no son las mejores y mi esposa aun no sabe que voy a ser padre y menos contigo.- dije nervioso, ni yo sabia lo que estaba diciendo.

-Si claro comprendo, bueno pues creo que lo mejor será que yo te avise cuando nazcan los bebes, y asi únicamente los verías a ellos y yo no te interferiría en nada ni te ocasionaría problemas con tu esposa.- dijo bella sin mirarme, pero en su tono de voz se oia que le había dolido lo que le había dicho.

-Bella , ya te dije que no es que no me importes, claro que me importas, pero ahora yo estoy casado- dije lo ultimo casi en un murmullo.

Discúlpeme si lo que te digo te duele o te molesta bella, pero la única que tiene la culpa de esta situación eres tu, si hubieras sido honesta conmigo desde un principio todo seria muy diferente – dije mirándola con todo el amor y dolor que me había ocasionado.

Bella levanto su vista y me miro a los ojos, en su mirada también vi dolor, angustia y mucha soledad y tristeza – lo siento Edward, de verdad perdóname, creo que lo mejor en estos momentos es que te vayas, necesito pensar, estoy cansada y quiero que te vayas- dijo , pero se vio que le costo mucho trabajo decir esas palabras, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que ella luchaba para que no se escaparan ,yo lo que menos quería era causarle mas problemas, asi que sin decir nada Sali de su casa , pero si ella pensaba que me iria asi como asi de aquí , estaba loca, había venido a estar con mi hijos y eso haría.

Busque un hotel en el pueblo, todas las personas se me quedaban viendo, no sabia que tal era la relación de bella en este pueblo o que era lo que ella había contado, fui a una cafetería cercana a a cenar y a tratar de investigar que era lo que mas hacia bella aquí.

-¿Que tal fuereño?- me dijo una señora robusta , de piel morena y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenas noches- dije un poco intimidado por esa mujer, que parecía que me quería sacar los ojos con la uñas.

-¿A que fuiste a ver a bella?- pregunto sin mas rodeos

-Perdón, pero eso no es de su incumbencia- dije levantándome.

-Esa pequeña no esta sola , bastante ha pasado como para que un fuereño de dinero venga a hacerle mas daño- dijo en un tono que me decía que me tenia que andar con cuidado o en cualquier momento me sacaría un cuchillo y terminaría enterrado en mi.

-Yo soy el padre de los bebe de bella.- dije esperando eso la calmara, aunque también me preparaba para un ataque.

-¿Tu?, bendito dios- dijo la mujer suspirando, creo que es hora de que hablemos – dijo ella y se sentó en mi mesa, yo le seguí.

-¿Usted conoce a bella?- pregunte escéptico , la verdad no confiaba mucho en lo que había dicho bella de mi.

-Desde que nació, sus padres eran de aquí, bella era una niña hermosa y dulce, era la adoración de Renne , pero su padre Charlie era como si por los ojos de bella viera- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.- por cierto me llamo Sue- dijo la mujer extendiéndome su mano a modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen – dije respondiendo el saludo.

-Sabes no podía creer cuando bella regreso aquí, ella había jurado no volver, pero cuando me dijo por que había regresado, fue una gran alegría para mi, cuando sus padres murieron bella sufrió mucho, servicios sociales no me la quiso dejar a mi , por que vivo en la reservación , ellos pensaban que ese no era un buen lugar para un niña tan pequeña, pero bella no lo entendió asi- dijo la mujer como si estuviera recordando cada detalle en su memoria, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y jalo aire para poder seguir contándome – bella estuvo en varios orfelinatos, porque ella no quería ser adoptada, asi que era rebelde , pero cuando tenia 10 años la adopto un matrimonio, que por fuera se veía perfecto, gracias a dios la pequeña bella saco el coraje de su padre y escapo de ahí, o no se que es lo que hubiera pasado con mi niña- dijo Sue en un tono casi histérico.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunte

-Los padres que adoptaron a bella, eran unos sádicos tenían a cinco niños mas, las niñas mas grandes que eran como de 15 años eran abusadas por el tipo ese y la esposa no hacia nada- cada palabra que decía Sue se me clavaba en el alma como si me lo hubieran hecho a mi.

-¿A bella le paso algo?- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta.

-No, gracias a dios cuando bella cumplió los 14 años huyo, regreso aquí a Forks, pero en vez de búscame a mi, se encontró con la familia Newton, al principio la trataron muy bien, la señora Newton le dio comida, techo y trabajo a bella, y la ayudo a terminar la secundaria, cuando bella cumplió dieciséis años , era una hermosa jovencita, que intentaba reconstruir su vida, pero el estúpido de Mike Newton hijo, se aprovecho de ella, y cuando se canso de ella le dijo a su madre que bella se le insinuaba, cuando la señora Newton le pregunto a bella que era lo que pasaba, ella inocentemente le conto todo y le dijo que estaba enamorada de su hijo y que se casarían, fue el chisme del pueblo, de inmediato la corrieron de ahí, bella durmió varios días en la calle, hasta que me busco, y me conto lo que quería hacer, bella había ahorrado todo lo que había ganado de propinas, asi que tenia su dinero, yo la ayude a ir a New York , nunca crei que ese viaje le mataría el alma- dijo ella triste.

-¿Y que hizo bella en 10 años que estuvo lejos de aquí?- pregunte intrigado.

-Bella trabajo en un burdel – dijo mirándome de una manera, que daba a entender que si decía algo malo de eso me sacaría las entrañas – pero no creas que bella era prostituta , aunque se lo ofrecieron cantidad de veces, pero ella nunca acepto, trabajaba haciendo la limpieza, y gracias a que a bella siempre le ha gustado leer, aprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas contabilidad, fue asi como logro engañarte para entrar a trabajar contigo- dijo ella, asi que bella le había contado toda la historia de cómo había entrado a trabajar a mi empresa.

-Ella nunca quiso hacerte daño Edward, pero su alma esta muy lastimada, ella no entendía de razones, pero en el camino de verdad se enamoro de ti, cuando intento decirte lo que había hecho era demasiado tarde tu abuelo se le adelanto y honestamente tampoco escuchaste la versión completa de bella- dijo ella en tono acusar, pero tenia razón, yo solo había escuchado a mi abuelo, y no me importo nada mas.

-Tiene razón y no hay palabras que ahora puedan remediar mis acciones- dije realmente afectado por todo lo que Sue me había dicho.

-Y no conforme con todo lo que te he dicho, a mi pequeña le ocurre el milagro de ser madre y el hombre que ama se casa con otra – dijo enojada – Que es lo que quiere aquí?- pregunto ella.

-Quiero cuidar a bella y a mi hijos, quiero que estén bien, que nunca les falte nada, que jamás tengan que preocuparse de nada y que bella tenga todo lo que necesita y mas- dije mirándola fijamente.

-Ella lo único que quiere es a usted y los dos sabemos que no lo va a poder tener , asi que espero le hable de frente y con la verdad en todo momento, por que ya en alguna ocasión- no saque las garras para defender a bella , pero ahora hare lo que sea , para que ella y sus bebes estén bien.- dijo Sue y sin darme tiempo a nada mas se levanto y se fue.

Ya tenia tres días en forks, mi abuelo había enfrentado a mi familia, y sin saber como, todos habían venido a forks para estar conmigo y para mi mayor sorpresa hasta Tanya estaba aquí, la situación no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero no me había dicho nada.

Yo todos los días pasaba a ver a bella y estaba unas horas con ella, no le había dicho que mi familia estaba aquí, pero sabia que en cualquier momento se enteraría.

-Bella necesito decirte algo- dije un poco nervioso, por que no sabia cual seria su reacción.

-¿Dime Edward que pasa?- me pregunto sin mirarme, se le había hecho costumbre no mirarme cuando estábamos solos, era como si no quisiera que viera lo que pasaba dentro de ella .

-Mira … - comencé a decir , pero fui interrumpida por el timbre – dame un segundo en lo que abro si?- pregunto y me dejo ahí en la cocina.

-Buenas tardes- escuche una voz muy conocida para mi, asi que me levante de la silla y corri a donde estaba la puerta y casi me da un infarto cuando vi que ahí estaba toda mi familia , hasta mi abuelo estaba ahí, bella ha de haber sentido mi presencia por que giro su rostro a donde yo estaba y me miro con mucho coraje.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunte sorprendido.

No bueno , o sea es que Edward de verdad que no da una el pobre pero recuerden que el también sufrio con el engaño de bella ¿no?, pero bella ha tenido mas razones de peso para hacer lo que ha hecho o no?, bueno pues recuerden dejarme su opinión pliss.

Las quiero.


	5. No soy mala, pero primero yo

Hola nenas hermosa, pensaron que ya me había olvidad?, pues no, para que me siguen en face, sabran que tuve un accidente y la verdad no podía ni escribir, y la mayor parte del tiempo me la tenia que pasar acostada ni siquiera sentada, pero bueno ya estoy recuperándome y no quería dejarlas mas tiempo sin capítulos.

Espero que les guste y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, que son super importantes para mi.

Las quiero

ANNA

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Queríamos ver a bella – dijo mi madre viendo emocionada el vientre de bella.

-Por lo que quería era cerciorarme de que no fuera otro de sus embustes.- dijo Tanya con coraje.

-No creo que tu debas de estar Tanya- dije matándola con la mirada.

-Soy tu esposa, así que si tengo que estar aquí- dijo ella parándose frente a bella de manera retadora.

-Mire señora a mi no me importa quien sea usted o deje de ser, esta es mi casa y ni a usted ni ese señor – dijo bella señalando a mi abuelo- los quiero en mi casa ni cerca de mis hijos – bella giro a verme – Mira Edward lo mejor será que te vayas con los tuyos y no vuelvas por aquí, yo te avisare cuando nazcan los niños , mientras no tienes nada que hacer aquí – dijo ella de manera firme.

-El tiene derecho a estar con los bebes.- dijo mi madre de manera tranquila y amable.

-Y yo no le estoy quitando ese derecho, lo único que digo es que no tiene por que estar aquí ahora, los bebes aun no han nacido y yo no tengo por que aguantar groserías de nadie y menos en mi casa.- dijo bella de modo desafiante pero nada mas viendo a Tanya.

-Ya escucharon lo que mi niña dijo- grito una voz que conocía muy .

-Sue- grito bella emocionada – Jake , mi Jake- grito bella aun mas fuerte y corrió a los brazos de ese tipo.

Un momento, ¿ Mi Jake? , quien demonios era ese mastodonte que parecía que en vez de dulces había comido anabólicos, yo no había visto a ese estúpido y bella parecía que había vuelto a ver el sol.

-Pequeña cara pálida- dijo el famoso Jake abrazando a MI BELLA , yo sin pensarlo mas Salí de la casa y camine con pasos firmes a donde se encontraba bella abrazada de este estúpido.

-Isabella- dije en tono muy molesto mas bien creo que le grite.

-Mira Edward el es Jacob el sobrino de Sue, el y yo solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños – dijo feliz.

-Vaya así que un amigo de la infancia, aunque parece que el quiere ser mas que eso- dijo Tanya en tono burlón.

-Me importa poco quienes son ustedes, pero por lo que alcance a escuchar bella les estaba diciendo que se fueran y eso es lo que harán en este momento- dijo Sue, dándonos una mirada que daba a entender que nos pegaría un tiro si no hacíamos lo que queríamos, pero por sorprende que parezca mi madre no temía.

-Mucho gusto señora, soy Esme Cullen , la madre de Edward – dijo mi madre saludando a Sue como si fueran la consuegras del año. – se que esta molesta por que estamos incomodando a bella, y le aseguro que mi familia en este momento se ira incluido mi hijo, pero yo quiero hablar con bella y saber cada mínimo detalle de mis nietos- dijo mi madre de manera tan firme que ni siquiera mi padre se atrevería a contradecirla.

-Solo si bella esta de acuerdo- dijo Sue mas tranquila.

-Claro que si señora Cullen pase- dijo bella dirigiéndose solo a mi madre, todos íbamos a entrar detrás de ellas, cuando mi madre se paro en el marco de la puerta y se giro a vernos. – que parte de que solo yo me quedaría no quedo clara?- pregunto enojada- Edward es mejor que vayas y pongas de una buena vez las cosas en claro con tu esposa y los demás será mejor que se vayan a dar una vuelta, muy larga , por que bella y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo mi madre y nos cerro la puerta en la cara.

Todos nos quedamos completamente estupefactos, no podíamos creer que mi dulce madre nos hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero lo que decía era cierto, yo tenia que arreglar cosas con Tanya , ya la situación era insostenible.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde nos estábamos quedando , Alice y Emmet venían secreteándose y sin darme cuenta desaparecieron.

Tanya y yo subimos a la habitación, ella iba hecha una furia , en cuanto entramos azoto la puerta.

-No quiero estar en este maldito pueblo de mierda y la verdad Edward es que no veo por que tu tienes que estar aquí- grito aventando todo.

-Por que son mis hijos, y yo no te pedí que vinieras- conteste tratando de guardar la calma.

-Esos no han de ser tus hijos, han de ser del mulato ese que apareció, no seas estúpido, ella lo único que quiere es tu dinero – dijo riendo,.

-Son mis hijos me importa un carajo lo que digas, yo te dije que no vinieras, yo no te quería aquí , es mas nunca te he querido en mi vida- grite.

-Que lastima querido, por que ahora me tendrás que aguantar por lo menos un año mas- dijo llena de satisfacción.

-Tanya de verdad no vale la pena lo que nos estamos haciendo – dije tratando de ser civilizado.

-Bueno pues no pensabas eso cuando llegabas y te acostabas conmigo, y al parecer tus espermas su muy buenos, ya que si lograste embarazar a la pueblerina esa- dijo con sorna.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte intrigado por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Querido que muchas felicidades, que serás padre por partida triple, los gemelos de la pueblerina y el bebe que yo espero, aunque mi hijo si será un hijo legitimo y no un bastardo como los de tu queridísima bella- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Yo me quede en shock, sabia que esto podía pasar y yo tal vez inconscientemente lo había estado buscando desde que bella me había dicho que estaba embarazada y yo no le había creído.

-¿Cuanto tienes?- pregunte entre emocionado y nervioso.

-12 semanas- dijo ella un poco mas tranquila – me entere el día que tu desapareciste para venir aquí- dijo dolida.

-¿Y como te sientes?- pregunte mas para mi que para ella.

-Feliz, aunque no se que no me amas, yo si amo a mi hijo, y voy a hacer lo necesario para crezca en un hogar como el que yo crecí- dijo firmemente.

-Tanya nosotros no somos felices, por que crees que haríamos a nuestro hijo feliz si nosotros no lo somos?- pregunte un poco desesperado.

-Mira Edward, mis padres me han enseñado que en el matrimonio no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ,pero mis padres me enseñaron que el amor a la familia es primero Edward, y esta es mi familia y primero veré por mi hijo que por el otra, espero entiendas eso, por que si mal no recuerdo , me diste tu palabra de que jamás volverías a ver a bella- dijo desesperada.

-Las cosas cambiaron Tanya, bella esta esperando unos bebes mío.- dije

-Pues en algún momento tendrás que decidir con quien quieres estar , si con mi hijo o con el de ella.- dijo y sin darme la mas oportunidad se metió al baño.

Sin decir nada mas Tanya entro al baño, yo me quede sentado en la cama, no podía negar que me sentía feliz de que seria padre de un tercer bebe, peor también tenia que ser lo suficientemente honesto para reconocer que yo no quería estar con Tanya y que hoy que había visto como bella , mi bella abrazaba al señor hormonas, me moria de celos.

Había deicidio que no le diría nada a bella por el momento, pero como había dicho Tanya en algún momento tendría que tomar la decisión de a que hijo ver.

Tanya pov:

No me consideraba una mala persona, creo que lo que le estaba pidiendo a Edward era justo, el era mi esposo, el había decidido casarse conmigo, yo no lo había obligado y ahora me sale con que quiere estar con la tal bella, y para cerrar con broche de oro, estoy embarazada.

Puedo comprender que bella quiera todo para sus hijos, pero yo también quiero todo para el mío y al fin de cuentas la esposa era yo y lo mejor que podía hacer era ir personalmente con bella y de una vez por todos enfrentar esta situación.

Asi que sin decirle nada a Edward, Sali de la habitación y fui a casa de Isabella, esperaba que Esme ya estuviera ahí, por que sabia que no me dejaría hablar con bella.

Cuando llegue a su casa, Esme iba saliendo junto con la loca que parecía el perro guardián de Isabella, sin pensarlo mucho toque a la puerta y como era obvio la que me abrió fue ella.

-Buenas tardes Isabella.- dije seria

-Que se le ofrece señora- contesto ella en el mismo tono.

-Quiero hablar contigo de la manera mas tranquila y civilizada posible- dije

-Pase- ella se quito de la puerta y entre a su casa, tenia que reconocer que a pesar de que no había nada de lujos era una casita confortable, ella me invito a tomar asiento – y en que puedo ayudarla – dijo sentándose enfrente de mi.

-Se que no la has pasado bien, pero también se que no es mi culpa y aunque yo acepte casarme con Edward sabiendo que el te amaba, el me dio su palabra de que no te buscaría mas- dije seria y firme.

-Las cosas cambiaron, se que yo cometí muchos errores, pero no voy a alejar a Edward de mis hijos- dijo con determinación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si lo vas a alejar de ti?- pregunte

-Como usted bien dice, el es su esposo y no me interesa quitárselo si eso piensa, por ese lado puede estar tranquila, pero también le voy a mentir diciéndole que no lo amo y que si el llegara a mi vida divorciado no lo aceptaría, por que no es verdad, claro que le diría que si – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Sabes tu y yo tenemos algo en común aparte de querer a Edward- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Si que? – pregunto no entendiendo a que me refería.

-Que yo también estoy embarazada, y que por lo menos los próximos doce meses, Edward seguirá siendo mi marido.- dije cínicamente, la cara de ella era un poema , era como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo – que esperabas que Edward te guardara luto o no volviera a tocar a ninguna mujer , solo por que tu le rompiste el corazón?, te recuerdo que soy su esposa, y si Edward me hizo el amor mucha veces- dije con una sonrisa, pero tenia que reconocer que no me sentía especialmente triunfadora, la mirada de ella se puso totalmente cristalina y se veía que mis palabras la estaban rompiendo por dentro.

-Pues la felicito- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-Bella, mi intención no es hacerte daño, simplemente quiero lo que tu quieres , que mi hijo crezca en una familia, y discúlpame bella, pero la esposa soy yo y luchare con todo para que mi matrimonio funcione,- dije mas tranquila.

-No se preocupe señora, que le aseguro que yo no me acercare a su esposo en lo mas mínimo no me interesa para nada el es que quiere estar cerca mis hijos, pero le aseguro que ni eso le permitiré – dijo con tanto dolor en la voz que hasta yo lo sentía.

-Bella creo que debemos dejar a los bebes fuera de esto, Edward quiere cuidar de sus hijos y esos bebes tienen derecho a todo y mas.- dije con voz tranquila.

-No lo se, pero si le prometo que no me acercare a su esposo en lo mas mínimo.- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas.

-Gracias , creo que lo mejor será que me retire, y de bella, no le quites a tus hijos de tener la oportunidad de tener todo lo que tu no tuviste y es una obligación y deber de Edward darles eso y mas – dije , sin darle tiempo a que me dijera nada mas Salí de su casa, por alguna estúpida razón me sentía mal, pero yo también estaba en mi derecho de defender mi matrimonio y eso es lo que haría.

Ok, recuerden que yo no defiendo a nadie, pero Tanya creo que tiene razón o ¿no?, ahora la pregunta del millón es que hará bella,?.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión, las quiero.


	6. Cada quien su vida

Hola hermosas, pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, ahora si no se pueden quejar las he consentido mucho, ya subi cap de vacaciones con la mafia secuela y Matrimonio obligado, asi que espero y se pasen para dejarme su opinión.

Pues no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap de hoy.

Las quiero

Anna

Cuando llegue a casa de bella, sentía que tenia un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que le diría ni mucho menos sabia como reaccionaria ella, pero mi obligación era ser honesto con ella.

Toque la puerta y de inmediato la puerta se abrió, me sorprendí al ver que era mi madre la que abría la puerta, ella no me dijo nada, pero su cara reflejaba mucha preocupación, asi que entre de inmediato, y me topé con bella en la sala, ahí también se encontraba Sue pero lo único que mi cabeza registraba era que el tal Jake estaba abrazando a MI BELLA.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?.- pregunte nada mas al entrar

-¿Es verdad?- pregunto bella, levantando la cabeza y sus ojos estaba completamente hinchados, se veía que había llorado mucho.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte nervioso.

-Tanya estuvo aquí hace un momento y le dijo a Bella que esta embarazada- dijo mi madre.

-Si es verdad- dije mirando a bella.

-Vete Edward- dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

-Bella, yo no sabia- dije tratando de acércame a ella, pero el tal Jake la abrazo con mas fuerza como si tuviera que protegerla de mi.

-¿No lo sabia?, no seas estúpido amigo si te acuestas con una mujer y no te cuidas, lo mas lógico es que la embaraces no imbécil- dijo el maldito perro ese.

-Tu ni siquiera se quien eres y no tienes por que meterte en lo que no te importa, asi que me vale un carajo tu maldita opinión- le grite, el de inmediato se levanto para enfrentarme.

-Bella ya no esta sola y jamás lo volverá a estar, asi que maldito chupavidas largarte de aquí- dijo el parándose enfrente de mi.

-Ni lo sueñes perro, bella y mis hijos son lo mas importante, asi que el que sobra aquí eres tu perro, y no quiero que vuelvas a tocar a MI BELLA- dije recalcando mi bella, - y mucho menos te quiero cerca de mis hijos- dije quedando completamente parado enfrente de el.

-Edward , se que todo lo que esta pasando es mi culpa, y te juro que no te quitare el derecho sobre tus hijos, te prometo que siempre podrás ver a los bebes, pero tu obligación esta con tu esposa, es mejor que te vayas, por favor- dijo ella con un dolor que se veía que no podía ocultar.

-Bella déjame hablar contigo bella, mira vuelve a New York conmigo, compare una casa , la que mas te guste, te juro que no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, yo estaré al pendiente de ti en todo momento y de mi hijos- dije desesperado , por lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

-No Edward, este es mi hogar y aquí es donde quiero vivir y que mi hijos nazcan, por favor Edward, vete con tu esposa es lo mejor para todos- dijo ella y sin darme tiempo a decir mas ella se levanto y subió las escaleras, quise ir tras ella pero mi madre me lo impido.

-Edward lo mejor será que hagas lo que bella te pide, se que no es fácil, pero bella ha sufrido bastante en la vida, lo mejor será que hagas lo que ella quiere, se lo merece, y si ella quiere estar aquí y que sus hijos nazcan aquí es lo que ella tendrá.

-Pero yo no voy a poder estar tan cerca de ella, y si algo le pasara yo no podría llegar tan rápido madre- dije tratando de que ella entendiera porque necesitaba que bella se fuera conmigo.

-Tanya fue muy hiriente y aunque bella sabe que todo lo que estaba pasando es culpa de ella, no por eso deja de dolerle menos por lo menos no te esta quitando el derecho de ver a tus hijos.

-Bella no estará sola, yo estaré en todo momento con ella y le aseguro que le informare como va todo- dijo Sue mirándome de una manera como si entendiera mi dolor.

-La verdad es no creo que sea necesario, yo estaré aquí con bella y no necesitara nada de ti, y te prometo que lo bebes no te necesitaran como padre, me tendrán a mi- dijo el maldito perro ese.

-No te quiero cerca de mis hijos que no lo entiendes maldito?- le grite, ya me había casando y lo único que quería era destrozarle la mandíbula.

Sin mediar más palabra nos fuimos a los golpes, sabía que no tenía que hacer eso, pero solo de imaginarme que este perro estaría cerca de bella y mis hijos me hacía enfurecer.

En ese momento entraron mi hermano y mi padre que fueron los que nos pudieron separar, bella no había bajado a pesar de que oia un gran escándalo.

-No te quiero cerca de ella- le grite al perro tratando de zafarme de lo brazos de mi padre.

-Tu no estarás aquí para impedirlo, estarás con tu esposa, en tu maldita casa , con tu hijo- dijo el tratando se soltarse de mi hermano.

-Carlisle saca a Edward y Emmet has lo mismo con Jacob, hasta que se calmen, piensen en lo que a bella le puede afectar verlos asi- grito mi madre enfurecida.

No hubo necesidad de que nadie nos sacara, el perro salió y yo con el, obviamente mi padre y mi hermano salieron con nosotros para que no volviéramos a agarrar a golpes.

Estuvimos tres días mas Forks, en lo que ni un solo momento pude estar a solas con Bella, Emmet y Alice ya le habían llevado mil cosas para los bebes, mi madre prometió que en cuanto llegara a New York se pondría a ver todo lo necesario para que un especialista y neonatologo llegaran Forks para atender su embarazo.

Mi abuelo solo veía de lejos a bella, por mas que quería acercarse a ella, sabia que no podía hacerlo, cada que el lo intentaba, ella se alteraba y yo tampoco permitía que lo hiciera, la familia completa estaba confundida y la verdad es que me sorprendía mucho como era que todos estaba apoyando a bella, cuando las aguas estuvieran mas tranquilas hablaría con ellos, Tanya no había vuelto acercase a bella, y la verdad es que tampoco tuve cara para reclamarle nada,.

En cuento volvimos a New York, para todos las cosas volvieron como antes, menos para mi, yo solo quería estar con bella, peor cuando llegaba a casa y veía a Tanya viendo cosas de bebe, me era imposible no emocionarme , pero al mismo tiempo me sentí desesperado por que sabia que no podía ver hacer esto con bella.

Todos los días hablaba con Sue, pero odiaba que no importara la hora que yo llamara siempre escuchaba la voz del maldito perro ahí, era como mi maldición, y cada vez me llenaba mas de celos.

Mi madre ya habia mandado a los médicos y yo sin decirle a nadie ya había comenzado a buscar una casa en Forks o cerca , ya habia hecho todo un itinerario, viajaría muy seguido a ver a mi bella y a mis hijos.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, el embarazo de Tanya ya estaba comenzado a notarse y Bella en poco tiempo daría a luz, yo estaba preparando todo para irme a Forks, Tanya cada que sabia que viajaba se ponía histérica, asi que había decidido no decirle cuando me iria, Alice me habia prometo que estaría al pendiente de Tanya, aunque no le emocionaba mucho la idea, ya que ella también quería estar cerca de sus sobrinos.

Cuando llegue a Forks, lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a bella, como era costumbre el maldito perro estaba ahí, también estaba Sue que como me había dicho no se separaba un segundo de Bella.

Bella se veía hermosa, en cuanto llegue me recibió con una sonrisa, su vientre era enorme, y casi me da un infarto , cuando vi que el perro ese estaba acariciando su vientre.

-Edward pasa- dijo bella con una sonrisa, vi que se quería levantar pero no podía levantase sola, asi que de inmediato me acerque y la ayude.

No pude resistirlo y la abrace - pronto estarán con nosotros – dijo ella emocionada – si princesa lo se, pero tu como te sientes, como estas?, te ves hermosa, divina- dije emocionado.

-Muchas gracias, estoy bien , me he sentido un poco cansada, pero estoy bien, te lo aseguro- dijo ella emocionada también.

-¿Cuantos días te quedaras ahora?- pregunto con sorna el perro.

-Los que bella y mis hijos necesiten, asi que no creo que sigan necesitando un perro guardián- conteste agresivamente.

-Edward por favor el es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, y tu Jake, tienes que entender que Edward es el padre de mis bebes y el tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí- dijo bella, defendiendo a los dos pero sin darle la razón a ninguno.

-Bueno dejen de pelear hombres de las cavernas, ya tengo todo acomodado, Esme se encargó de que se construyera una casita en el jardín ahí es donde te quedaras Edward, ya que mañana llegan tus padres , ellos se quedaran en la habitación que es de visitas- dijo Sue.

-Lo se, ellos están muy emocionados.- dije feliz.

-Espero que no venga El- dijo bella mirándome seria.

-Te aseguro que no dejare que ni siquiera el, se acerque a ti ni a nuestros hijos si tu no quieres bella.- dije mirándola con toda la sinceridad que había en mi.

La gran sorpresa fue que esa noche los bebe decidieron venir al mundo, a pesar de todo bella me habia permitido estar con ella en el parto mi bebe, unos hermosos angelitos que me enseñaron en fracción de segundos lo que realmente era el amor en su mas puro concepto.

-Carlie y Anthony Cullen.- dije viéndolos con todo el amor que tenia por ellos.

-Son hermosos- dijo bella que en estos momentos se veía mas hermosa que nunca.

-Gracias por este maravilloso momento- le dije y le di un beso en su frente.

Los médicos siguieron atendiendo a bella, y a mi me sacaron para que le diera la noticia a la familia, mi hermosa bella haba resistido muy bien el parto a pesar de sus problemas de salud, agradecia a dios y a la vida por eso, mi madre y sue gritaban y brincaban de alegría, mi padre de inmediato me abrazo y me felicito como el nuevo papa, el perro de Jacob solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza, con eso indicaba que entre el y yo habría una tregua aunque no muy larga.

Cuando por fin pudimos pasar al cuarto a ver a bella, todo me dijeron que entrara yo primero para tener unos minutos con bella y con mis hijos.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunte nada mas al entrar a la habitación.

-Bien, muy feliz – dijo ella con la sonrisa mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida.

-Fuiste muy valiente – dije acercándome a ella.

-Edward quiero decirte algo- dijo ella seria.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte mientras acariciaba su mano.

-Jake me ha pedido matrimonio- solto ella sin preámbulos .

-¿Que le dijiste?- pregunte sintiendo como el corazón se me iba a la rodillas.

Auchh ustedes que harian?. Que habrá contestasdo nuestra bella? Y que tal carlie? Jajaj ya habia que cambiarle no?

Bueno recuerden dejarme su opinión, las quiero.

Anna


End file.
